Back to the Start
by houseoforeotully
Summary: Freshly retired from Broadway, Amesbury, returns to Lima at the (sort of) request of her father. Next step to lead the new coming (sort of) New Directions to another victory. A top that, a returned flame may stand her way, an old enemy may be back to try to make them lose. Will it work? Is Ames really ready for this? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Amesbury Coswell, former _Broadway Star_ has returned to Lima" the headline had read. "Yay! Congrats Ames, no one has to act surprised now when they see you," I tell myself as I pick up the newspaper that had laid on my parents porch steps. I stood there looking at it in the light rain wondering if I should stay out there a bit longer, or if I should go in.

I decide on going in, my parents would worry sick about me being in this rain for so long anyways. As much as I hated to think of it, I hoped that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. This was just temporary.

"Welcome home Ames," my mother greeted as I came inside, and I was glad when she didn't make a big deal out of this.

"Thanks mom," I tell her as I give her a hug. "Where's dad?" I ask as I noticed he's not there.

"He's out on the field. It's soccer practice, you know, and those freshman will need some coaching, if they want to make it to varsity next year," she tells me. Of course, the soccer fields of McKinley High, where else would he have been? Dad had been the assistant JV coach for as long as I could remember.

"Thanks mom, I'll be back later," I tell her as I give her a kiss on the cheek, and run back out to my jeep to head to the school. Seeing the old high school wouldn't hurt, and besides, I'm sure a few things had changed. Every place you go to, something changes. Sure enough, a few minutes later I had been correct. Walking through, I had noticed the gymnasium had been renovated. Some William Schuester had become principal (good God, I hoped he was better than Sue Sylvester.) The music room had a few new trophies (sadly noted nothing after 2015, or was it 14?) and had earned a new plaque of some kid I had never met, so the name didn't ring a bell, and had suddenly wished I had met him.

Finally I head out to the fields. Or at least attempt it. That was when Dylan McShera had stopped me dead in my tracks, as he had caught me..

"If it isn't?" he started, and stopped. His dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Damn he still looked like he had before I left Lima. "It's good to see you back Punky Brewster," he mentions, finally bringing back the flashback to freshman year. The year he had started calling me that, and the year of other things.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in Alphabet City teaching students how to be Elphaba, or something?" he asks.

"No, dad sent me a letter saying that the school needed a new director for the Glee club, which, I didn't want to do, but what the hell? I'm retired from Broadway anyways," I tell him, as I turn and get ready to head to the fields. "I guess, I'll see you around," I tell him as I depart, despite telling the first thing that had come to mind. I really didn't receive the letter, and I had no clue if they really needed someone for Glee Club, if it had really been a thing anyways. Thinking back at it now, the music room had seemed a little dusty, but the piano had been covered up.

What the hell? May as well give it a visit, dad would be coming around soon anyways, it was almost five.

 _Stay as a needle dropping on a vinyl_

 _Neon singer with a jukebox title full of heartbreak_

 _Thirty-three, forty-five, seventy-eight_

 _When it hurts this good you gotta play it twice_

 _Another vice_

 _All dressed up in a pretty black label_

 _Sweet salvation on a dining room table_

 _Waiting on me_

 _Where the numb meets the lonely_

 _It's gone before it ever melts the ice_

 _Another vice, another call_

 _Another bed I shouldn't crawl out of_

 _At 7am with shoes in my hand_

 _Said I wouldn't do it, but I did it again_

 _And I know I'll be back tomorrow night oh_

"Nice to know you haven't lost your touch," I heard daddy announce as he must have been standing there long enough to figure out where I would be.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, as I stand up from the piano bench, and run over to give him a hug. He hadn't lost anything. His gray blue eyes still shined. His autumn colored hair, looked a tint darker.

"Just long enough to know that Mr. Schuester wants you to show up tomorrow, and get this club thingee under way," he tells me with a smile. "Welcome back by the way," he adds.

"Thanks," I tell him as I walk out with him. "This is only temporary, remember?" I remind him as he steps inside his truck, and starts to head for home.

"Don't forget. Tomorrow. Seven thirty sharp," and then he was gone.

If that was the case, then, I had probably get myself prepared.

* * *

Song credit: _Vice_ \- Miranda Lambert


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Devan

The first day was always rough. No matter what grade or school you're in. They say it get's better, but it don't. Stereotypes are set from the first day that you enter the door to nine months later when you leave. I'm used to it. Honestly though, . I'd rather sit five hours, and work on art instead or another pointless class (history class for instance. Cool. America had started with people from the south, and an immigrant, so what does that matter now?)

I pull out my school schedule again, so I'd quickly have it memorized, as I brush my hands through my sandy blonde hair, and quickly head to math class. That was also when I spotted a flier which had quickly caught my attention. Glee club try outs, today in the auditorium after school. That would be interesting. I'd get to scope out who could sing, and who would be the next fashion victim. (Maybe mine, if it turned out correctly.) The only problem was, I had no song in mind. The most normal song I had in mind was any songs from the eighties. (Were the eighties still cool?). Driving my attention to get to math, I begin to sing a quick tune, and unexpectedly ran into someone else. I look at them quickly, and notice their blue eyes. His heart shaped face, and for a moment he had looked perfect.

"Sorry," I tell him quickly, as I smile, and quickly drop my smile, in case he had seen.  
"No worries," he tells me, but doesn't give me a name, and then I head to math, as I figured I'd be late other wise, since I had noticed the other students were scurrying among themselves, and shutting lockers.

As I enter class, I tend to myself, and mentally take note to watch some Netflix, as I have to find out whether the main character told their love interest how she felt about her, or decided to stay with her douchebag boyfriend (In which, I secret shipped, mainly because he was hot, but still.) I choose a seat in the back of the room, when a male who looked like Chris Evans walked in. ( _Cute teacher alert._ )

"Hello again," I hear the familiar of the boy I had almost ran into earlier, and just like that, Chris Evans, doppelganger had been forgotten.

"Hello again," I tell him, as he takes a seat beside, and I close my Netflix app. I didn't need him busting me.

"I didn't get your name earlier," he tells me, and then smiles hopefully. At first I wonder if I should tell him my name, or give him a fake one. Afterall, whatever name I gave him now, I'd have to stick with it.

"Devan," I tell him, as I smile, and decide whether I want to ignore him or not. "Now, it normally works, you tell me your name," I add.

"Kallen," he tells me, as his green eyes, and my brown eyes meet.

"Well Kallen, it's nice to meet you," I tell him, as the bell rings, and finally Mr. Whatever his name begins to teach class.. Maybe next class, I'll get to focus on my love triangle on Netflix.

* * *

-Kallen-

Jesus, why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Granted, it was the first time I had ever met her, and I already had a girlfriend, who was the captain of the girls soccer team, but it seemed different for some reason, and no, I wasn't in love with Devan. I had just met her this morning, and well, the second most popular theater geek in high school, doesn't become in a CW love triangle like that.

No. Sir.

"Mr. Adams, welcome back from daydreaming," Mr. Damon announces, as he writes something about a quiz on the whiteboard.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied, as I know I have his attention.

"Don't stay up so late watching _Teen Wolf_ then,' he fires back, as he turns his attention back to the whiteboard, and he continues to write down the agenda for the rest of the week.

"Alright, now for the rest of the class, I'd recommend reading about the Constitution, and for homework, I'd like to see a five paragraph essay, double spaced, due next class," he tells us, as he heads back to his desk in the back of the classroom. Finally the bell rings, and I'm relieved.

"Hold up just a moment Mr. Adams, a word please," he announces to me, and some of the class, including Devan, who looked at me as if to say " _you did it_ ". I knew I did it. I was doomed, and there was no coming back from this.

"Kal, I have a proposal for you," he begins. _This wasn't going to end well_ I think to myself. I already had plans to sign up for the school musical later today, where I was sure to get the lead of whatever play it was.

"What is it, sir?" I ask pretending to be interested. (As I note having a former bisexual crush on him, which quickly passed by the way.)

"Well, I know, with you being Finn Hudson's cousin, and all, I was informing you about the glee club, we have starting up," he tells me, as he looks out the window on the door, and back at me, as though, he and I shared a secret.

"I'm only interested in theater, sir," I tell him, as I hope he'd let me off, and I'd be able to head to my next class. I was nothing like my late cousin. I had theater, he had football, and glee club. He slept with three girls, and one was the love of his life. I was a closeted bisexual, and had theater. Big difference.

"Either you join, or I fail you the essay," he tells me. He knew he had me. I didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought. You may go now," he tells me, as students started filing in for his next class.

I just hoped that Abby wouldn't find out about this, and I head to my next class.

* * *

Not sure if I'm this open. If anyone is reading, please leave thoughts. That would be lovely.


End file.
